Dead Boys Like Me
by tenkage onna
Summary: Have you ever been accepted unconditionally? And have you ever loved someone who didn't hurt you, didn't harm you? Noah-Allen/Akuma-Jean isshot


IDK 8D i so love these sick ideas though, it makes writing easier when its all morbid.

warning: necrophilia, shounen ai, shouta, yaoi, lime, angst, AU, OOC  
inspiration: dead girls by voltaire  
reason: i'm sick, and this song just begged to have a story for it.  
rating: ....very high T?  
pairing: allen!noah/akuma!jean  
summary: have you ever been accepted unconditionally? and have you ever loved someone who didnt hurt you, didnt harm you?  
disclaimer: not mine, never will be.

ENJOY~!!!

____________

_**Dead Boys Like Me**_

In the secrecy of his room, lit only with floating candles while the thick black curtains were drawn, Allen could feel like he was alive. Running an ashen hand over the still peach skin of the monster before him, he didn't fight off the smile that tugged his pale lips. The body beneath him squirmed, cobalt blue eyes heavy with lust, letting his master do as he pleased. It was something only Allen could do, and something only this Akuma could allow Allen to do.

Leaning down to trail his tongue gently over the revealed skin of the boy's chest, the Noah felt his heart begin to race. It had been a month ago that he had met Jean, a young genius who was greatly interested in revealing the Millennium Earl's wrong doing. Such a stupid boy. Such a very stupid boy, but Allen had been love struck the moment he laid eyes on him. So diligent in his work, so excitable and eager to be a hero, he didn't even notice that one of the Earl's play things had replaced his dear friend.

The body beneath him shivered impulsively, as if he could feel the wet tongue running over him. Of course he couldn't Allen reasoned, drinking in the cold feeling of his disturbingly icy skin and the lingering taste of iron from blood and his skeleton.

Jean had been a brat at first glance, but he was one of the few humans Allen had ever met that treated him decently. With the young Noah's good looks and charming personality, you'd think he was well liked. In fact, he was, but the moment his glove came off...

Jean arched up, squeezing his eyes closed and making a whimpering sound as the Noah ran a hand over a nipple, gasping softly. Nipping roughly at his other nipple, flicking his tongue out to lap up the blood the seeped out. He wasn't like his sister Rhode, he didn't adore gore or torture, but the cries the boy made were worth it. He remembered when he had heard these cries, sincere and fully alive. Back then, everything had been sincere, all but Allen's identity and motives.

He had spoken to the boy, who adoringly believed him to be an Exorcist, had drilled him with questions. Allen answered a few, brushing off the personal ones and humoring the little brunette. He didn't stop him from anything he asked, didn't bother to tell him the truth. Why should he ruin a good thing, he reasoned.

Two cold hands ran over the older male's body, doing what he remembered from his life, and feeling a sense of pride go through him as Allen gasped and bit back a moan. As a level two Akuma, he had his own thought process, and due to the circumstances of his new life, he still remembered everything. He knew who killed him, and that his "master" was a worker for the Earl. However, several things had stopped him from caring.

The first had been that he loved Allen. Jean had always loved Allen, or so it felt. The second thing was that while he had a will and a mind now, the thought of hurting his master was unthinkable. Any grudge he had for the Earl and the Noahs was still there, but his hate for Allen had been replaced with a deep sense of loyalty and he felt grateful. Because his fate if Allen hadn't claimed him would have been much worse. Killing humans and serving his past lover didn't bother him nearly as much as it could have.

Watching Jean die was one of the hardest things Allen had to do, second only to when his father had been killed and when the Earl had taken the Noah in. A puddle of blood surrounded the twitching body, hollow cobalt eyes stared blankly up, and if he didn't know he'd have the boy back soon, Allen would have left the body there. Because watching the slow process of the soul fleeing, and the body shutting down for good was a painful process, it always had been for the whitenette. When finally it was over, it took a short while to plead with the Earl for a toy, a toy that wasn't another soul, a toy that was his and would always be his.

But it was worth it. To feel so accepted and loved, it was something that sent the almost cold Noah to cloud nine in bliss. No living human who knew what he was could ever make him feel this way. None of them could ever believe what Allen saw and did, never relate and sympathize with his fate. Only this Akuma could. Was it any wonder why every day he fell more deeply in love with him?

A hand slid down slowly, moving with liquid grace over deceivingly tan skin to thumb the waist band of a pair of blue jeans. He didn't need to ask, the whitenette knew Jean wouldn't complain or say no, but the common courtesy he was raised with demanded he treat the Akuma as a human. Because even if the other was dead and simply a killing machine, he was still the boy Allen fell in love with and knew from a month ago.

Receiving the customary nod, the Noah smiled softly, deftly unbuttoning the pants and sliding them down, the brunette shifting to aid him. Heart beat pounding loudly in his chest, Allen let his gray-blue eyes roam over the skin he knew well, not fighting the wide grin that stretched over his lips. The boy shifted beneath him, sitting up slightly so he could kiss his older lover, reaching out a hand to undo Allen's clothing while he was distracted. The gesture didn't go unnoticed, and if he were modest about this any longer, the teenager might have blushed. Instead, once he was undressed, he pulled Jean closer and took all he could.

When all was said and done, any Akuma would treat a Noah with great loyalty and affection. The weapons were loyal to the Noahs and the Earl, and so they would do anything for them, especially in fear of self-destruction. But Jean was different. Not just because he was a custom made Akuma, but because he was Allen's of his own free will. As a test, the Noah had given the boy the chance to run away numerous times, but every time he recieved the same reply.

"I love you, even if you are one of HIS followers. I wont leave."

And while it was said by someone dead, the emotion in his voice and eyes was what made Allen trust him so much. No, no Akuma could ever replace this boy. And they never would. Holding him closer as they moved together, Allen nuzzled the brunette's cheek, fighting back the wave of dizzying emotions he always felt when they did this.

Even if he tried to explain this to another, he didn't expect them to understand. The unconditional love and trust that came with this bond, and the fact that Allen couldn't say he was exactly normal, would floor anyone. So he didn't try.

________

(stares) yeah, i'm reaching a new low, aint i? x.x


End file.
